


his toy

by kkuhju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aobajousai, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Manga & Anime, No Smut, Suffering, Volleyball, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuhju/pseuds/kkuhju
Summary: Oikawa loves to play. Nobody can resist him, and he knows that. However, he has never fell in love. He just enjoys being with pretty people. Confessing kissing, cuddling, doing it and then, after a few weeks, breaking up. It's all a game for him. So of course he won't let go Iwaizumi Haijime, the new student, who seems to have somehow caught his attention
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	his toy

**Author's Note:**

> this will have multiple chapters,,, but the updated will be irregular I think lol
> 
> I'll try my best to finish this!

Oikawa liked it. 

The taste of her lips on his, her kisses on his neck, and the feeling of their hands held together. 

But despite that, he was breaking up with her. Even if she was one of the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Because the game was over. It had been satisfying and all, but it had came to an end. A toy, you know, becomes boring and after a while you need to change it. And so, while the girl before him was starting to stutter, striving to think about what she could've have done wrong, Tooru Oikawa maintained a straight face and a polite smile in order to calm down his now ex-girlfriend. 

«It's not your fault, Yona. It's me. Don't think about it too much, and don't even think to blame yourself. It just couldn't work out, That's it.» the boy said in a gentle tone. The individual concerned looked at him just to get dazed by his angelic face and innocent looks like everyone always did.   
She slowly nodded, while bringing her cup of coffee to the lips to take a long sip of it. 

—

«So... Did you break up with her?» Matsukawa, Oikawa's best friend, asked. Tooru sighed, throwing away his empty Starbo and nodding. The other guy seemed slightly disappointed with the news, making the shorter one laugh. He was outside the coffee all that time, waiting for Oikawa to finish and ask that question. 

«Why that face?»

«I don't know, I mean, Yona looked perfect. I don't understand why you left her, I really don't. Unless...» the guy suddenly turned his head to his friend, as if a shocking thought had just hit him. 

«You're interested in someone?!» Matsukawa exclaimed, surprised. Oikawa smiled and walked away, not saying anything. But this didn't let down the friend, who hurried to catch up to him and continued bombarding him with questions. 

«Who is it? C'mon, you know that even if you won't tell me, I'll figure it out my own. Is it maybe someone who attends out school? A boy or a girl? Maybe the new one?» 

Oikawa stopped. 

«Oh, so it's the new one. What's he called?»

A black, short and spiked haired boy was standing still on the opposite side of the road, waiting for the traffic light to turn green in order to cross the street. His body was strapped, and he was tall, almost as tall as Oikawa, with broad shoulders, however to Tooru his face features were the most delicate. And the most handsome. 

Not realising he was stared at, "the new one" passed next to the friends couple without even looking at them. Oikawa followed every single one of his gestures, almost as if he was studying him. 

«Hajime Iwaizumi. That's his name.» the guy replied, starting to walk again with a grin on his face. 

—

Monday at school, everybody was taking about two and two topics only: the King's latest breakup, resulting in more chances for every girl and boy who liked him, and the new student. 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath before making up his mind and enter Aoba Johsai yard. By all appearances, his plan to keep a low profile wasn't as simple as he thought it would've been. 

«Iwaizumi, right? Can I call you Iwa-chan?» the so-called King, slightly taller than him, said, putting his arm around the other. Iwaizumi, startled and buffled by the sudden and too direct interaction, shifted away from him in the fastest way possible. 

«Which class are you in?» Oikawa tried again. The new student eyed him, making sure his gaze was sending the clear message "you're not welcomed". Then, he turned around and walked off without saying a single word. 

«My name's Oikawa, by the way!» the tallest shouted at him. Matsukawa watched him, weirded out. 

«I don't think he likes you, man.» he pronounced. The school King giggled. 

«Yeah, I'll have to work on that a little.»

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> I apologize if there are any errors, English isn't my first language :")
> 
> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ranposan_) :>


End file.
